dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seroshu Mizukage
Seroshu Mizukage is a 18 year old samurai who roams around looking for food and water. She is one of the 2 Knights of Aradian Grimoire's Peerage and is also the daughter of a healthy and poor family who sadly got killed by demons who invaded their village. Appearance Seroshu Mizukage has a adult-slender-like body with long black hair, onyx-like eyes and huge breasts. She wears a white coat with 8 buttons in the front and what appears to be golden chains in the front as well that get folded near the end. She has 2 golden shoulder pauldrons on her shoulders and a blue band with a symbol on her right arm, and wears white gloves covering her hands. She wears black tight leggings that are mostly covered by the end of her coat which has a really small white skirt and 2 long white and golden boots. Personality Seroshu has a calm and soothing personality, always acting calm whenever things go wrong and is always reading a book whenever things get very serious because she doesn't like to be involved in violence. Seroshu is shown to have a kind personality as well, always caring for people who are neither part of her peerage or caring for people who are innocent. Seroshu always gives people who are crying hugs because in her opinion, she says that it is the right thing to do and it soothe's a person's mind making them calmer than before. During battle, Seroshu is shown to have the same personality, always fighting enemies with a calm personality. When people go to her bad side though, she remains the same except less calm and now gets serious just like Miranda Seichool. After Jackson Price was defeated by the hands of Dormin, Seroshu started to feel bad for him because he almost had Miranda Seichool heartbroken and lost. Seroshu stayed with her to tend his wounds and eventually, she started to become friends with both her and Jackson now becoming close to them not as a girlfriend, but as a regular friend History Being born and raised alone Seroshu was born from 2 unknown parents who were very poor and healthy family. After spending months with her family as a baby, her parents were killed by demons led by a man that called himself "The Black Knight". Seroshu was abandoned by her mother who survived and she never seen her ever again. Seroshu was taken by boat to a orphanage and was raised there for a really long time, eventually becoming the 1st female to live in a orphanage for 15 years. Her life in a Orphanage After being sent to a orphanage by boat, Seroshu was cared by a beautiful young girl who loved taking care of people. Seroshu normally was beside the young girl always until she strangely disappeared a few years later when She was 10 years old. Her life became from peaceful and happy to a living hell. The new caretaker was less kind and more creepy as well. Seroshu and her friends were taken to a laboratory to be experimented on. Hell in a Laboratory After being taken to a laboratory, Seroshu and her friends were forced to try out ice that was so cold, the person that touched it would get instantly frozen and killed. One by one, Seroshu's friends touched it and got killed. When Seroshu was the last person to test it out, she touched it and she didn't die at all, instead the ice went to her making a sword completely out of ice. Every scientist was shocked after seeing her do that, and they all decided to keep her and call her "Project: SUB-ZERO". Escaping the Laboratory and Meeting Aradian Grimoire After being nicknamed Project: SUB-ZERO, Seroshu was taken in and kept inside a prison cell making her a prisoner to them. After so many projects and experiments with her, she broke out of prison using her ice and a few minutes later, she froze the whole laboratory and then she became lost in the woods, falling down and becoming unconscious. After a few days passed, she was found in a medic room inside a castle, and sitting beside her while she was lying in bed, was a girl named Aradian Grimoire. Aradian asked how she was able to use ice called "Cryo Ice" and she explained that she doesn't remember and then kept on talking to her what happened in her past. After explaining everything to her, Aradian asked Seroshu if she wanted to be the 1st person to join her peerage. Seroshu was confused at first until Aradian explained to her that she didn't fall unconscious, but she died. Seroshu was shocked at 1st, until she realized that she didn't want to be human anymore and then accepted Aradian's request, becoming a Aradian's Left Knight. Powers/Abilities Powers Cryo Ice Seroshu was given the power to use the coldest ice ever by scientists. She can do a lot of things with her ice, like making floors, building weapons, and eventually covering herself with armor. She normally uses her Cryo Ice with her "Frost Hail Technique" that she learned from a samurai after going on a secret mission to learn how to use Ice "her way" instead of "everyone's way". Eventually, she used her Cryo Ice for her "Frost Hail Technique" and then she started to teach it to people who control ice. She only learned 4 techniques though because of her Katana being her main weapon and her techniques being her "sub" weapon * Frost Hail Technique: Cryo Wolf Howl: Seroshu uses her ice to take the shape of a horn that is shaped like a wolf's head and then blows it making a howl of a wolf, making people not only frozen, but also temporarily have their hearing go away for about 30 minutes * Frost Hail Technique: Cryo Frost Vanish: Seroshu creates a ice storm, allowing her to vanish from enemy surprise attacks and ambushes. * Frost Hail Technique: Ice Berg Floor: Seroshu creates ice bergs that spread making the floor frozen, freezing anyone that touches the ice as well * Frost Hail Technique: Snow Fall Armor: Seroshu creates armor for herself that makes her mostly invincible. She though can have trouble moving which makes anyone have a major advantage. Equipment Ice Katana Seroshu had the Katana ever since she was in the laboratory was known as "Project:SUB-ZERO" . Her Ice was said to be used by other people who were like her before in the past during the "Great Demon War" held in the underworld. The 1st person to ever use a Ice Katana and master it was a old and wise samurai named "Jin Quinloss". Seroshu's Katana was unlike the others though because it was a real katana that has ice powers. In the past, the ice Katana was covered completely covered with ice and was more stronger than it's new form. The Katana is said to be sharp enough to cut down a tree. while it was used in the past by samurais and shoguns, it was said to cut down a whole building with a single slash. Seroshu's strength when she wields it is more stronger than anyone's with the new form being used. Trivia * Seroshu Mizukage is Ikaruga from Senran Kagura * Seroshu is shown to have a fear of cats whenever she is near a cat, she gets traumatized * Seroshu doesn't have a good relationship with Xenovia Quarta. She thinks of her as a showoff * Seroshu likes to polish her katana during her free time * Seroshu doesn't enjoy looking at people who think of her as a cold person (No pun intended) Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Aradian Grimoire's Peerage